Ice and Water/Blue’s backstory/side story
Prologue... The rain poured. All that was heard in the nest was the breathing of two phoenix’s and two hatching eggs. Half-siblings. Flurry touched the water egg with his beak again, then he did the same with the ice egg. Flurry ruffled his silver feathers in worry, his blue eyes fixed on the eggs. Droplet, his mate, was a water phoenix. Her eyes were a stunning diamond color, while the rest was light blue. Flurry had another mate. Flake. Flake was dead, but when she was alive she had laid Flurry’s son. Her son to. The water egg was laid by Droplet, and the ice egg was laid by Flake. And there was a third egg, dark blue. It was a small egg. Flake touched it with his beak. It started cracking. Oh no... did I break it? ''Flurry thought. The egg cracked, and out came a dead hatchling. Flurry whirled around, about to say sorry. “I know it was accident. Besides,” Droplet said pointing with her beak to the other eggs. The eggs were hatched. “Two of your children are alive. This is Blue, Blue where the water i s, or Blue water.” Droplet said, smiling and pointing with her beak at the blue one. “The other one will be Sleet, Sleet drift, or The Sleet drift.” Flurry said. Droplet nodded in approval. Blue chirped, and Flurry smiled down at them. He could leave his past behind. He could be here, with his hatchlings and mate. He would learn to escape the claws of the past. '''Chapter 1 / a house in the tree’s / note: please know that the rules on the island are only for the exiled phoniex’s' Blue chased her half-brother, Sleet. She soon found the white and blue shape of Sleet. She silently glided forward. But Sleet had amazing hearing. Just as Blue was about to touch him with her talon and say 'talon!' he swiftly ended up on the tree next to Blue. "HA! That's seven misses! I win!" Sleet said proudly. They had been playing a game that Sleet and Blue made up called talon. There were two roles. The chaser chased the other role, and if they touched the other role with there talon seven times, they won. The other role was prey. The prey tried to run away. If the catcher couldn't get the prey seven times, they won. "REMATCH!!!" Blue yelled. She didn't have the gut to give up. Sleet shrugged, but there father, Flurry, Flurry ice, or Ice of Flurry came. "Time to eat." Flurry said. They lived in a jungle far from Hera and the others. Flurry had thought Hera would bring down her wrath on him because he couldn't protect his old mate, so he and there mother, Droplet, Droplet fall, or Fall of the Droplets, had fled. Blue followed Flurry, Sleet right behind her, as they went to there 'tree hut.' Droplet was waiting at the tree hut. "Come in, your late." Droplet said. "Sorry, we were playing kinda far." Blue admitted. "FAR?" Droplet's eyes widened. "They were safe, that's what matters." Flurry said. "Yes, but don't go far again." Droplet said. “Well you must be tired. Come in and eat!” Droplet sighed. The family went inside the hole. Blue wondered why Droplet was worried. There were other phoniex’s in the jungle-Island. One of her friends was Tropic, Tropic of Light, or Tropic Light. The phoniex’s lived close, their homes connected by bridges. Droplet had once told Blue and Sleet that a long time ago, the exiled phoniex’s made the island a kingdom, and the kingdom was called The Jungle Kingdom. Droplet had said the first queen was Fox, Fox of embers, or Fox Ember. And Blue, Sleet, Droplet, and Flurry lived in that kingdom. The current queen was Shade, Shade of the Moon, or Moon shade. Unless you had a big relationship with the queen, or being one of her realatives, you called them Queen, and then the name that was only two words. For example, Shade was called Queen Moon Shade. Phoniex’s related to the queen had the title ‘royal’ and those with a big relationship were titled ‘Igniter.’ Blue heard Clock outside, guarding there home, screaming at Volcano for bumping into there tree again. Every family was assigned a guard that guarded there tree. Blue realized that her fravoite fruit was there. A banana. There were three of them. There were also three apples, which was Sleet’s fravoite food. “I know you’ll have to move tree’s tommorow because it’s gonna be your 20th birthday and Queen Moon Shade will assign you a tree and a mate and a guard.” Droplet sighed again. Queen Moon Shade watched little ones until there 20th birthday, an then decided who to mate them with. Blue peeled her banana. “Don’t be sad mom. Me and my family will visit you all the time.” Blue said. Droplet just sighed. They ate, and when night fell, Blue was quite restless. She put her talon on Sleet and shook him. “Mmfm go away Clock. Stop it Blue. Tropic can I cheat of your paper in math...” Sleet mumbled. Blue managed not to laugh. She shook Sleet again. He opened one eye. “Whattt Blueee.” Sleet mumbled. “Come on or I’m dragging you again.” Blue said. “Where going to where our parents were born!!” chapter 2 / To Hera’s land “What?!” Sleet said, alarmed. “Let’s just go!” Blue said. She silently glided out. She heard Sleet mutter “I guess I’ll make sure she doesn’t get into trouble.” Blue and Sleet’s tree was close to the water, but Hera and the other phoniex’s were still far, far away. ”I know what your gonna do.” Sleet said. Blue flew, a Sleet glided forward to. “Okay where’s the short cut?” Blue said after a while. “Uh... there’s none.” Sleet answered. “Maybe we shouldn’t have went late at night.” Blue mumbled. “There’s a island nearby. If we sleep there tonight, and then keep flying without sleeping, we should get there in four days.” Sleet said, and dived toward the island. Blue followed. When she landed, Sleet was curled in a white-and-blue snoring ball. “Hi.” A voice said. Blue whirled around. Floating there was a purple phoniex with black parts and glowing green eyes. “Who are you?!” Blue said, alarmed. “Void. You?” The phoniex said. “B-b-blue.” Blue said. Void squinted. “Why can’t I get into your mind? Who are your parents?” He asked. “A ice phoniex and a water phoniex.” Blue answered. “Ah. That explains it. You see, I can’t get into the minds of royals or phoniex’s who’s parents are two different types.” Void explained. “Taking over there... mind?” Blue repeated. “Controlling them. Anyway, got to go! Bye!” Void said. He dived into the water. Blue realized as he dived, she couldn’t see a purple shape. Blue, puzzled, curled up in a ball beside Sleet and slept. ”BLUE! WAKE UP!” Blue mumbled, waking up. “Come on! Let’s go!” Sleet said. He opened his wings and flew. “Next stop: Werewolf island!” Sleet said. Blue followed. They flew four what seemed like hours until they found a swampy Island. What she could see really woke her up: werewolves. Like in the scrolls. Silver wolves standing on two legs! They only wore pants, just like in the scrolls. The wolves heard and barked crazily. While the busy werewolves looked at the phoniexs. Sleet was the first to land, but a werewolf jumped on him and dragged him away. Blue stopped and watched the scene in horror. “Sleet!” Blue shouted. The oldest werewolf stepped forward. She was beautiful. She wore a white robe, and she has silver hair going from her neck. “Your companion, our prey.” The old werewolf said. “No! I’ll do anything! Just give back my half-brother!” Blue pleaded. “Fine. You have to work for three days though.” “Shorten it, or I drown you.” Blue threatened. Void came out of the water, he suddenly dived into the leader’s chest. She crumpled down, eyes glowing green. And then got back up. She turned and faced the werewolves. “Tell Nina and Sprout to let the phoniex go, now. They can leave.” The werewolf said. Two werewolves left, and a few seconds later, Sleet flew toward Blue, followed by the four other werewolves. “Sleet!” “Blue!” The two collided, happy. Void seemed to come out of the werewolf leaders chest and dive back into the ocean. “He seemed nice.” Sleet said. Category:Story